Diving is a Sport for Muggles
by hungryhippo1000
Summary: Diving is not one of Ron's interests. However, he has no choice but to watch when Hermione drags him and their family to watch the event at the London 2012 Olympic Games. A short, fun one-shot story! Slight Ron/Hermione.


A super short, one-shot based on the London 2012 Games. I should probably have wrote and posted this earlier, but oh well. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hermione, I don't get it-"

"Shut up Ron, I'm trying to watch."

"Blimey! Why the hell are they wearing-"

"Ron! Just be quiet!"

Ron sighed and placed his chin in his palms, feelings of both confusion and aggravation clouding his mind. He'd always heard of the Olympics, but never did he _ever _have any interest in watching the big event. His father had said it was comparable to the Quidditch World Cup, except it was filled with many different muggle events. Like diving.

He didn't understand _why _anyone would take up diving as a sport. Of course, muggles didn't have magic so they couldn't have participated in quidditch, but why choose diving? Why not that other game, football, like Dean had once mentioned? At least football had some action happening on the field. Even an event such as the 100m sprint, where that Lightning bolt guy had won a record, was more exciting to watch than diving. In diving, all the athletes had to do was jump off a board.

_So why is the whole stadium so crowded? _Ron pondered, glancing at the filled seats around him. The only reasons he, Rosie, and Hugo had decided to even watch the event was because it was in London, near their own home, and because Hermione had insisted that it was an "excellent chance to get the children a taste of the muggle world".

"Oh look, daddy. It's Tom Daley! C'mon, you have to watch! It's his last dive!" His six year old daughter squealed, tugging on his arm. Hugo had fallen asleep on Ron's lap; not that it surprised him. If Ron had a choice, he too would have taken a nice long nap at the stadium, snoring without a care. But sleeping was not an option for him. From the uncomfortable plastic seats to the roaring crowd, there was no way he would have been able to fall asleep.

"Your father doesn't seem to be too interested in Britain's own diver, Rosie." Hermione told her daughter. Rose nodded in agreement, popping a few Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans into her mouth. Like her father, Rose simply adored food. She wasn't ever seen anywhere without some. Hermione lowered her voice and added. "I think it's only us two in the family who appreciate Tom's looks."

"Who could look better than me?" Ron asked, as puffed out his chest, earning a fit of giggles from Rosie. However, her giggles were silenced once the famous British diver stepped on the diving board. Ron too sensed the sudden tension of the room and fell silent. He narrowed his eyes and observed the man everyone in the stadium had their eyes on.

Tom, like all of the other silly diving muggles, was wearing what Hermione had called a Speedo. To Ron, it looked like a pair of overly tight knickers forced over a man's crotch. For all the other Olympic athletes, Ron laughed at the mere sight of seeing grown men wearing such silly things. Tom Daley was, however, an exception. It wasn't because Tom wore his Speedo with pride; all of the other divers held their heads up tall, the way this British lad was. Ron did not laugh because Tom definitely _did _have a right to show off. He looked like supermodel, and a young, super famous model at that. Had the most _perfect _physique.

_Hmm... _Ron thought, studying the diver's lean muscles. _...If he can get those abs from diving, then maybe I can too..._

A sound beeped to signal the diver to jump, and the Weasley family watched intently as the handsome British diver bent his knees and catapulted off the diving board, spinning and turning with grace before landing almost soundlessly into the water. After a moment of awe, the whole stadium erupted in cheers.

After a few more divers the final scores were given and the winners were presented their medals, with Britain's Tom Daley winning bronze.

"Merlin's beard… I can't believe that ruddy David Boudia won instead of Daley…" Ron grumbled angrily, shoving his fits into his pockets. His reaction was much like the other Englanders around him. "And that Qui Bo was _nothing _compared to our diver. I bet the judges-"

"Give it a rest! Can't you be happy for the bronze Tom earned us?" Hermione scolded, placing her hands on her hips. Ron, knowing his wife so well, knew it was time to back off about the subject before she got _really _mad.

"You're right, Hermione. Oy! I almost forgot!" Ron said. He shot Hermione a grin before asking, "Do you know where the closest muggle pool to our house is? And you think I can take diving lessons sometime? I wouldn't mind trying out this muggle sport."

Hermione laughed and pulled both Ron and Rose closer toward her. "You know what, Rosie? I don't think we're the _only _Tom Daley fans in the family."

* * *

This is my first Harry Potter story! I would have preferred it to be a Scorp/Rose one, but this idea popped into my mind and I couldn't think of any pairing more fitting than this one!

It wasn't the best of my writing, but I wanted to upload it before it was like a week after the Olympics. Hope you liked it!

Leave me a review!


End file.
